


Thousands Time Over

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Couple Fight, Established Relationship, M/M, McCree being pissed at Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo left McCree strapped to a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How’d it end up like this?

McCree was in pain, Hanzo dragging him along the dark hallways of the high school; he saw a group picture of the school’s football team as they ran, all the boys and girls on the team are smiling, they looked like they just won something. McCree was glad they assured these kid could still win something.

He knew Hanzo was too. Even if he hadn’t seen the picture.

The numbers of enemy that they had anticipated was overwhelmingly wrong; by the time McCree and Hanzo had deactivated the bomb there were more then fifty people on their heels, and when they requested backup they’re told the standby team was surround too. But at least they’re in an open space, McCree and Hanzo are running through a small school with the power source cut.

He honestly doesn’t know what the next step was, the exit are blocked, the school windows had iron fences outside of them. The rest of the agents are outside dealing with the rest of the terrorist group.

They’ve turned and reached a hallway, the door bolted shut with alarms and probably explosive on them, and another office; they were just about to turn back when they heard running, McCree got a flashbang out, threw it straight down the original hallway and ran back. Hanzo pulled him into the office, locking the door.

“Agent Hanzo requesting backup,” Hanzo said into his earpiece, “The enemy is distracted for now, we cannot go back; they leave people along to insure we do not take the same route again.”

“Agent Symmetra reporting,” replied a deep voice, “What’s your position?”

“We’re in an office near the east exit.”

“We’ll need time before we can get there!” Hana screamed.

“If agent D.Va could break a small hole through the office wall, I could toss in our last teleporter to get you two out.” Satya said, “Be sure to not let it fall to the same fate as the first one.”

“There won’t be enough time, they’re probably circling back as we speak—”

“Then distract them!” Satya interrupted McCree, “Agent D.Va and I are clearing our way through, we will be there in approximately six minutes. Make sure they are nowhere near the teleporter this time to destroy it before you can come through.”

There was a shout through the comm, “We will be there soon.” Satya said, cutting off.

McCree looked at Hanzo, eyes wide.

“Darlin’ ” he said.

“I do not like the tone of your voice.” snapped Hanzo.

“This is it, darlin’ , They won’t be here in time,” he whispered.

“Yes they will.”

“At least I’m with you when I die, I’d wanted that, ya know?”

“Why are you saying this,” Hanzo stepped up to him, brows locked in a frown.

“Because I know death when I see it.”

Hanzo kissed him. Hard. Deep.

It was a farewell kiss. McCree sighed. And then he laughed, suddenly.

“Darlin’” McCree laughed, hands atop of Hanzo’s, which were unbuckling his belt. McCree laughed because he wouldn’t have thought of Hanzo as someone who would want to have a last shag before they die. And he said this much.

“There’s no time, Han,” McCree said, feeling happy. Yes, he was happy.

“We’re gonna go out, and we’re gonna die like heroes; how’s the sound of that?”

“Yes,” Hanzo replied, pulling out McCree’s belt anyway, “You will, some other day.”

Then he twisted McCree’s hands behind him and strapped him tightly to the desk bolted to the ground.

“The hell—”

“They are coming, be quite while you wait for the teleporter, will you?” Hanzo said, cupping his hands on McCree’s cheeks, “I will not let them come near this office.”

McCree saw red.

“You will not leave me here, you stupid sonofbitch—” he actually growled, receiving nothing but fond look on Hanzo’s face “Hanzo—”

The archer released him. McCree thrashed violently against the hold; the desk budging, but still secured to the ground.

“Agent Hanzo reporting in,” Hanzo said into the comm, “I am distracting the enemy, come as soon as you can.”

And he left.

McCree went limp, his body dropping and he gaped at the door; his arms ached from the sudden weight, but he can’t really feel it through the painful heaves as he started crying.

“Copy,” said Satya over the comm, “We’re almost there. We’ll get you both out.”

McCree cried, and the gunshots drowned it out.


	2. Chapter 2

McCree was angry, even though Hanzo had only been gone for a relatively short time.

Satya got McCree out after no one came out of the teleporter. She went through, weapon raised, thinking there was someone keeping the two from going through. But she was greeted with a heaving McCree, tied to a table.

“Agent McCree, are you harmed?” Satya asked as she tried to untie the belt around his wrist, and opt for just cutting it off with her dagger.

“Where’s Hanzo?” She had asked.

Satya hadn’t show any emotion when she heard what happened; she just got McCree out and back to the group point. Angela treated him, and didn’t ask anything.

Satya hadn’t say anything, but after she dropped McCree back, Hana and her had went back to the school looking for Hanzo, they were supposed to look for stragglers and any explosive they may have missed.

They found none of the three.

But only an hour later they received a distress signal from an unknown source, only a few miles away from the school. Angela and Hana left imminently to check it out; ideally McCree should have gone as well, but the man was still drugged on painkillers and didn’t know any of this. He was the last to find out.

When McCree woke up from his painful slumber Satya was beside him, talking.

McCree wasn’t listening, he didn’t have the heart.

He closed his eyes, and there was a blinding quietness in his mind so painful for a second Jesse thought his heart might break.

And he hope it would just break already.

McCree howled, to no one, just to let out some of the weight settled in his chest. Satya didn’t even flinch. She put away her phone.

“McCree,” Satya said, “You need to get up. Hanzo will need this bed more than you.”

And that’s when he found out that fucker isn’t dead.

McCree wasn’t there when Hanzo was brought back, and when he got to the makeshift medbay Angela was already treating Hanzo. Hana on the couch outside, sleeping, not even bothering changing her clothes. McCree wanted to sleep as well, but he was too angry.

When the door opened, McCree stormed in.

“You asshole!” he shouted, Angela looked at him, startled. Hanzo on his bed, looking tired and hurt; one of his prosthetic was missing, and there’s bandage around his neck and various part of his body. Hanzo’s hair was down, framing his face, dropping in front of his eyes and making him look more worn. It just made McCree angrier.

“You made me thought I’ve lost you,” barked McCree, “You left me there, when I could've helped you!”

“Help me how?” Hanzo rasped, “You were prepared to die, how is that helping?”

“And you charging in against fifty people was supposed to do me any good?”

“Yes, it guaranteed your safety.”

“My _safety_ can eat crap if it's at the expense of you!” McCree was getting louder, “That was the stupidest thing you have ever did—”

“And I would do it thousand times over!” Hanzo snapped, shouting over McCree’s voice.

McCree paused, chest heaving. The painful quietness finally leaving.

McCree leaned down to the bed, cupping Hanzo’s face. Despite still looking angry, Hanzo’s hand snapped up, grabbing McCree’s hand, kissing the tip of his fingers.

“Are you well?” he asked.

McCree laughed, and choked on his sob at the same time, “You're asking _me_?” And he kissed Hanzo. Hard. Deep.

“Ah,” McCree said when he broke away, “Ah,” he sighed.

“It seemed the doctor had left,” Hanzo said lightly.

“I’ll take that as a permission on her part to sleep here tonight,” McCree said, almost crawling into Hanzo’s lap before remembering the man’s wound. So he lied down next to him.

Hanzo scooted down. It was cramped, but it wasn't a problem; McCree was going to hold Hanzo close all night anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End to a short practice drabble!  
> I wasn't sure what I was practicing but I need to write more, to better my English writing  
> If you have ant questions or just wants to chat, tou can find me onTwitter
> 
> Thnak you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing!  
> You can find me on Twitter


End file.
